


An Unlikely Alliance

by psychoroach



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Thomas teams up with Zeus and Apollo to find a kidnapped Higgins.





	An Unlikely Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story idea that wouldn't leave me alone. As much as I love Thomas' feud with the lads in the show, I would like for them to make nice sometime, at least temporarily, and this is my idea on how that could happen.
> 
> Read, review, kudos!

Magnum got out of the uber he'd taken from the club Addiction where he'd been the last few hours with Rick and TC. Rick had heard about it from a few regulars and wanted to go and check it out, wanting to maybe make nice with the owner, claiming it was good to have a 'network' with each other. Magnum had called him out on his bullshit, pointing out that he felt threatened by the club, but he'd gone anyway and spent a few hours nursing drinks and listening to the DJ, which was mostly just noise to him and only just barely managed to not trigger any PTSD for him. In the end it hadn't been a terrible night, even if Magnum hadn't found a girl to come home with. 

Marching toward the guest home, he hummed a few bars of the last song the DJ had played, even though it was mostly loud drivel to him. He stepped onto the porch and dug his keys out, when a low noise distracted him. He looked up and saw Zeus and Apollo standing in front of his door and he sighed, holding his hands up.

"Please don't make me do this." He said calmly. "I'm not drunk but I have a feeling I'm going to be feeling pretty awful tomorrow morning, so let's just forget the five mile early morning run, ok?" 

Thomas frowned when one of the dogs whined and walked over, nudging at him. Both dogs started back to the main house and Magnum almost sighed in relief, when they doubled back to him and then stepped away a few times. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at each of them in turn. 

"Do you want me to follow you?" He asked. "Damn. Ok. But if Higgins shoots me for entering her sanctuary in the middle of the night, I'm blaming both of you. I'm going to get you pink fuzzy collars. You think people will take you seriously wearing pink fuzzy collars? Nope. That little bichon frise down the road will laugh at you." He stepped into the main house and looked around, immediately on alert. The living room was in disarray, things thrown about, some broken statues he was pretty sure Higgins wouldn't be happy about. He took out his gun from his back and walked around, checking out each room, as the lads padded along with him. "Higgins?" He called out. "It's Magnum. Don't shoot me. The lads came and got me, and made me come here." He glanced in her bedroom and saw the covers had been pulled back, like she'd gotten out of bed for some reason. 

Red flags went off in Magnum's head and he took his phone out, calling Rick's number. 

"Calling to rub salt in my wounds, Thomas?" He asked, in lieu of a hello. 

"Go grab TC if he's not with you anymore." He said, his eyes darting around to make sure no one took him off guard. "Higgins was taken." 

"Thomas, what are you talking about?" Rick asked, and Magnum could hear him moving around, speaking low to someone in the background. TC probably. 

"I came home in my uber and the lads met me." He explained. "I thought it was weird because they didn't chase me. They led me to the main house and it's been wrecked. Higgins isn't here. I think someone took her." 

"Any idea on who?" Rick asked.

Magnum leaned against the wall, running his hand through his hair, mind going a mile a minute. "Not right off hand, no." He said honestly. "She's on good terms with MI6, all her former people..."

"What about cases she's worked with you lately?" Rick asked.

Magnum thought it over and his eyes widened as he remembered something. "Shit!" 

"I take it you thought of something." Rick offered. 

"She helped me take down this guy, Benito Torres. I was hired by a woman who was being extorted by Torres. It was a classic situation of a muscle hitting up local businesses for protection money." Magnum explained. "As Katsumoto and his men were leading Torres off, he looked at me and said he'd get even. I thought it was all bluster, but..." 

"It's a good place to start." Rick finished. "Do you still have the file on Torres?" 

"I'll have it when you two get here." Magnum promised.

"We'll be there in ten." Rick said, hanging up.

Magnum walked over to Higgins' computer, a big sign that it wasn't a simple robbery since it was still where she left it, and sat down. One of the lads wandered over and looked at him and Magnum looked back at him. "What? I'm pretty sure she'd be ok with this, don't give me the judgey face. I really have to learn how to tell you two apart." 

He turned back to the computer, smirking as he put in her password 'Magnumstayoutofmycomputer' and then pulled up the program where she kept all the files she helped him with, putting in the password for it 'MagnumIwillkillyouinyoursleep'. He searched through until he found the file on Torres and printed it out. He got the last page together just as TC and Rick walked through the door. 

"What have we got?" TC asked. "You have any leads yet?" 

"A couple, yeah. But I'm trying to figure out which one to go with." Magnum admitted. "First lead could be Callen Deeks, who is his right hand man. Second and third could be Martin Shine and Sam Dennison. Both of them are the heavies, the ones he sends out when he wants to send a message."

"So do we think he'll have sent his best man or two heavies? Which do you think has the best chance of taking her?" Rick asked.

Magnum ran his fingers through his hair again and glanced over when the lads whined quietly, shifting around like they were waiting for something. An idea hit him and he shifted through the papers until he found pictures of all three men. He put them down on the floor in front of the lads and watched for their reaction. Both looked at the pictures and started growling at the picture of Deeks.

"Looks like we got our man." Rick quipped. He looked at Magnum curiously. "How do you want to play this?" 

"Get her back." Magnum said simply. He went and snatched a few more guns from Higgins' stash and gave them to TC and Rick and they started out to the Spider. He got in as TC and Rick went over to Rick's vehicle and got in. He was just about to drive off when the lads got in the passenger seat. "Woah, hey, no. Get out. I am not taking you with me." He snapped his finger and pointed, like he'd seen Higgins do before. Neither dog moved. "Come on, I am not going to take you where there could be gun fire. Go, go on." When neither dog moved, still, he groaned. "Fine, fine! But again, its on your asses if Higgins gets mad at me." He started the car and drove off. "I'm serious, pink collars all around." 

They pulled up to the last address Magnum had for Deeks and Magnum got out and met TC and Rick.

TC looked down at Zeus and Apollo and raised an eyebrow. "You brought the dogs?" 

"They hitched a ride." Magnum offered. He took out his gun and checked it. "What've we got?" 

"Four heavies at the front, looks like two more inside." Rick told him. "Along with Deeks, but neither of us could see Higgins." 

The lads seemed to catch something none of the men could and took off toward the building. Magnum cursed and followed them, the other two following him. He got there just in time to see them take down two of the men and he grimaced. But before he could get too grossed out, he saw the other two turn guns on the dogs and he and Rick took them out before they could harm Zeus and Apollo. Magnum opened the door to the building and he followed Zeus and Apollo in and took out two guys who came out of a back room while the dogs raced upstairs, Rick on their heels. 

TC called Katsumoto while Magnum followed Rick. He burst into the room just to see Zeus and Apollo standing over Deeks, who was cowering in fear. He looked around the room and saw Higgins tied to a chair, bound and gagged. He felt white hot rage go through him when he saw the bruises on her face and arms and was tempted to see if he could command Zeus and Apollo to kill. But he stamped down the urge and went and untied her. 

"Are you alright, Higgins?" He asked quietly. 

"I'm fine, just a little banged up. Thankfully the idiot didn't have a plan beyond kidnap me to piss you off." Higgins rubbed at her wrists and looked up at him. "How did you know?" 

"Your two demon dogs basically dragged me to the main house. Once I saw the carnage, I figured it out." Magnum explained.

"Speaking of, could you call them off so I can cuff this guy?" Rick asked.

Higgins looked over and a ghost of a smile came to her face. "Zeus, Apollo, come." Both dogs trotted over to her and started fussing over her basically while Rick cuffed Deeks and dragged him out of the room. 

Magnum smiled at Higgins as she stood up and limped with him out of the room, the lads following. "You know, I'm pretty sure the lads are warming up to me." 

"Are they now?" Higgins asked with a small smile. 

A few days later, Magnum got home from Rick's new venture, which was some sort of special night, once a week, featuring 'hot new upcoming DJs.' It was a pretty good success and he was feeling pretty good about Rick's ability to compete with other clubs in the area. He walked up onto his porch and saw Zeus and Apollo sitting there, looking at him. "Hey, fellas. I know for sure Higgins is ok, she texted me ten minutes ago saying if I wasn't home by the time she went to bed I'd have to sleep on the beach. So what's up? Want to come in for ham?" He reached out to touch one of them and they both got up, growling at him. "Hey...I thought we were friends now. I offered you ham, damn it, that's quality right there and I'm not even talking about deli ham." Both dogs growled lowly at him and he groaned in response. "Come on, do you really want to do me like this?" He backed up slowly as the dogs advanced toward him. "Higgins!" He called, speeding up. When the dogs leapt, he yelped loudly and turned, sprinting as fast as the jeans he had on would let him. 

"HIGGINS!"


End file.
